


All I Think About Is You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Think About Is You

"Forget about me..."

"Darcey..."

"Please. I'm not worth it..."

"You are out of your mind to think that I could keep you out of mine..."

"Katie..."

"I mean it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you..."

The words come out without a single thought. 

"Katie..."

"Well... I do."

"I... I love you too."

Silence falls, then Katie smiles and kisses her quickly. Darcey smiles, kissing her again. 

"So..."

"So we should..."

"Go to bed. Please... both of us. Together."

"I assume I don't need to ask if you mean it..."

"Come here..."

Before either of them can stop themselves they have kissed once again.


End file.
